Hunger
by Raven Whisperer
Summary: Incubus!AU - Sakura has come home late for work, leaving her incubus husband starving and he's impatient for a meal. Smut, lemons, and some weird kinks (slight inflation) featuring an OCC Sasuke and Sakura. This is a collection of short stores. R&R! Is there a concept you want to see? Leave a comment!
1. Prequel

She had been waiting for twenty minutes when he finally showed up. The sun was still high in the sky when a black uber rolled up to the front of the house. A tall, dark figure emerged, quietly thanking the driver in a deep baritone. He turned and Sakura could see his face. She'd known all her life that incubi and succubi were more beautiful than human comprehension, but she'd never seen one in real life before. The man walking towards her, her now legal husband, was unbelievably handsome - sharp cut features and lean muscles with piercing gray eyes. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura was taken aback by such a normal introduction from the man that was supposed to share her bed from that day forward. "Um, Sakura Haruno, uh, Uchiha now I guess." Sakura wasn't sure how to talk to him. She stuck her hand out for a formal introduction as she was used to at the hospital. When the incubus stared at her hand, she thought she had done something wrong trying to be too normal and professional.

Sasuke took her hand, shaking it firmly, "It's nice to meet you."

"Um," Sakura said searching for a conversation topic, "don't you have any bags or something?" She noticed his lack of luggage, especially when the car had pulled away from the sidewalk. It was strange he had shown up with only the clothes on his back.

"My things are being processed right now. It'll take awhile to get all my things through customs." He glanced between his newly met wife and the house, "Shall we go in?"

Sakura nodded, following the sex demon into their house. It was bigger than she expecting, but then again it was originally owned by federal banks and given to her generation and their demon spouses. The housing was also based on one of their projected incomes - and Sakura was a newly starting doctor. She had no idea about Sasuke.

"It's bigger than I was expecting," the man said, looking at the empty halls and rooms. "What do you do for a living?"

"Oh, uh, I'm a doctor," Sakura said, "More specifically orthopedic medicine - although I'm apprenticing under Tsunade for minor surgery as well."

"So you're a busy girl," he responded absentmindedly, his eyes focused ahead of him.

Sakura followed, "What about you? What do you do?"

"I had a tutor growing up. I'm from old money - no job and probably won't qualify for one here." He stopped in the wide living room" staring at a wall of glass leading to a sun room, tiled with ocean colors and an inground hot tub, already full.

Sakura chuckled nervously, "Guess I don't have to worry about us financially."

"If I get my funds approved then you could even quit your job." Sasuke said, his tone implying a joke, but his voice remaining a baritone monotone.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. I love taking care of people."

The demon hummed in acknowledgement. "Are you bringing any furniture?"

"Actually, some friends and I wanted to do a meet and greet tomorrow then go furniture shopping. If you're okay with it, I'd really like you to come." Sakura smiled, unsure of how he's react.

"Sure," he said, "I'd like to meet your friends. Maybe some of them know people from my ?"

Sakura was taken aback. Bedroom? Did he want to...? Already...? She felt her cheeks turning red as she stared at him. How could he be so forward - it had barely been ten minutes since they had met! "Um..." She didn't know how to respond. After all, she was still a virgin and he had to eat sexual energy to survive. Now was not when she thought she'd lose her virginity.

"I wonder if there's even a bed up there," he said, already heading up the stairs.

Sakura followed after him - would he insist they do it on the floor if there wasn't a bed? What if that was the only furniture their government had provided them? Her thoughts were racing, moving twice as fast as her legs.

"There's nothing." Sakura stopped in the doorway, green eyes fixed on her husband's broad shoulders. He turned and raised a brow, seeing that her face was red. "Are you okay? Do you have a fever? I heard humans get sick easily, but I didn't think it would happen so fast."

"What? No, no. I am not sick. I just... I blush easily..." Sakura looked away from him.

"Blushing..." He thought out - a physical reaction to embarrassment. Why would she be embarrassed... "Did you think I wanted to fuck you?"

Her face reddened even more, "You don't have to say it like that!"

He smirked, "Oh? Did you want me to? Did you want me to take you on the carpet? Maybe against the wall. If sex is the best way to break in a bed, why not a house, too."

"Now I can see why you're called a demon," Sakura pouted.

Sasuke laughed, a deep rich sound that touched Sakura in places she'd never felt a laugh touch. "Now just wait until winter."

"What's winter?"

He chuckled, "You'll see. We'll talk about it when it's more... pressing."

The two of them fell silent. Sakura then remembered her luggage in her car. "I'll be right back!" She'd moved out of her house that morning - packing her car with necessities until she had furniture to move the rest of her belongings into. There was a brown suitcase in the back of her trunk she pulled out and brought into the house. It was fairly light - although it helped that she worked out regularly. She set in the bedroom.

"Did you get any keys when you got here?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah," Sakura reached into her pocket and produced one of two keys to give to her husband. "Here. The realtor gave me two."

"Thanks." He took it from her gingerly, sliding it onto a keyring with slender black metal keys.

Sakura was still nervous and felt the need to pick up food, "I'm going to get some take-out. I'll be back soon."

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura returned to her new house about thirty or so minutes later. She had gone and picked up Chinese takeout, making notes she she waited for what their house needed. They had electricity which meant warm water, plus of course, water. They needed internet, office furniture, and bedroom furniture urgently so that Sakura could work from home and Sasuke could work on the legality of getting his own things approved for Earth.

When she entered the house with the take our bags, she noticed that Sasuke wasn't in the bedroom or any other room she thought he may be exploring. Sakura set the take out in their bedroom before she heard water running. So he was taking a bath. She knocked on the door, earning a granted request for entrance.

She pushed open the white wooden door and blushed again. He was sitting in the large tub, inlaid with the same ocean tiles as the sun room. His arm was casually over the rim, eyes half-lidded and looking up at the ceiling. He turned his attention to her, revealing red eyes, not the grey-black ones from earlier.

"Um, maybe I should..." Sakura began to back out of the room.

"C'mere," he said softly.

Sakura slowly entered, feeling the same rush of heat as before creeping up her cheeks. "What did you need, Sasuke?" She tried not to glance into the tub as she moved forward, keeping her eyes fixed on the man's face.

"There's no easy way to way to bring this up, but..." He sat up, water sloshing around him as he met Sakura's eyes, "We need to discuss meals - more specifically for me."

Incubi ate energy, Sakura thought, sexual energy from partners - and Sakura was now his only source. She nodded, "Did you want to make a schedule? Right down days and times around-."

"Unfortunately, it's not something as easily dismissed as that. It would be for normal incubi, but my sins won't allow that."

"Sins?"

Sasuke nodded, "Each demon has a sin - incubi automatically being with lust, wraiths with wrath, and so on. However, those of us from, 'old money' and powerful families tend to have more than one sin. I have lust, obviously, and gluttony."

Gluttony? From what she learned of her husband so far, nothing about him seemed gluttonous. He seemed polite and fairly respectable to her. "So what does that mean, for your meals that is?"

He ran a hand through his dark hair, "Likely, I'll need to eat at least once a week. It really depends on how much energy I use through the day, but I'll be honest, that I get hungry often." His glowing eyes rested on her collar bone, peaking out from the summer green tank top. "Like right now."

The young woman felt a tingle begin to grow at her core, all too familiar and strange - she was turned on. "Sasuke, I've never... I am a..." Why was it so difficult to just say she was a virgin? Sure, she fooled around in high school and college, but never more than an inexperienced finger or two. She touched herself on occasion, but not every day - the thought never even crossed her mind to spend so much time having sex.

The incubus raised a brow, "Really? I would have assumed you'd be experienced with at least one partner. Your body is very appealing, Sakura." He purred her name, his tongue rolling on the "r" like it was her clit. Another tingle - this man was only speaking and yet she wanted to ride him in the bathtub. "I'll make sure the first time is good," he continued, a slow smirk creeping up his face, "and the second and the third..." He leaned over the tub, exposing his broad, pale shoulders and the muscles connecting them, "C'mere."

Sakura obeyed entering further into the bathroom, eyes still fixed on her new husband's face. She knelt down at his side, feeling the wet, cold tiles pressing into her skin. "So what now?" she asked.

Sasuke cupped her face, his large hands warm and slightly pruned from the water, "Sakura Uchiha, do I have permission to take energy from you every week, and more, for the rest of our marriage?"

"Yes."

"Do I have permission to have you anywhere and anyhow I please?"

"Yes, but... I think we need a safe word."

Sasuke smiled, "A safe word. Did you have anything particular in mind?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "How about 'chakra' - like energy? It'll be a little ironic."

The young man removed his hand from her face, extending his pointer finger and gently poking her forehead, "You're pretty cute."

This time, Sakura blushed for a reason that wasn't from his flirting, the earnest affection and admiration in his voice caught her off guard. "You're, uh, you're not so bad yourself," Sakura responded.

He leaned in then, meeting her lips with his, gentle and curious at first before he slid his tongue over her lip. She let him in, his tongue filling her mouth, smooth and soft - demanding and hungry. He tasted like cold nights and loneliness, unholy desire and the color blue. She could hear him moving again, his hands migrating South to pull off her shirt. It was so easy to get lost in him, let him work his natural born skill set and take control.

She couldn't help but think of her first romance, the awkward kisses and curious tongues, the unsure hands and desire to understand. Sasuke was nothing like her high school kisses. He knew exactly what he was doing, his second nature an expert in seduction with no room for error. Before she even knew it, her shirt was off and across the room, his hands already working on getting her shorts.

His tongue and taste made her want more, it made her want to tangle her fingers in his hair and cry as he worked her clit in a way she never could. She wanted his arms to hold her down, cage her in his need and keep her there until she was exhausted. She wanted him inside of her, moving around and teasing the sweet spot hidden inside her. How did kissing make her want him so bad?

Sakura helped him get her skirt and tights off, pulling off her panties with her shirt and undoing her bra before getting in the tub with him, still kissing him with feverish need. She straddled him, his hands on her hips, leaving hot hand prints as they began to climb to her heavy breasts. She pressed herself into his hands, wanting his touch, wanting his fingers all over her sensitive buds, but the man below her tortured her. He touched her gently, playing with her nipple like it was glass bell between his fingers. He massaged the mounds slowly and gently, kneading her with his palms, measuring her impatience.

The incubus released her breasts, grabbing her hips once more, bringing her down to rub against his engorged member. She gasped against his mouth, earning a growl of pleasure from the man beneath her - she was getting lost in him, in his touch and taste and feeling. Sasuke removed his mouth from hers, meeting her lust tinted eyes, "Do you want me inside you?"

Her flushed cheeks brought out her eyes, the desire and embarrassment in them, "I already said 'yes' didn't I?"

"Hm, but I want to hear you say it."

She looked away from him, at anything like the soap dish built into the tub or the tap just above, "I... I want you inside me."

Sasuke grabbed her face, "Again."

She met his eyes and couldn't look away, "I want you inside me."

He kissed her again, sliding his member into her well lubricated entrance, slowly, slowly, pushing himself up inside of her. He could feel her adjusting to his size, stretching and expanding just for him. Instinct told him to be rough with her, it was what she wanted after all, but the body's desire didn't always match up with what it needed. He didn't want to tear her hymen by being rough, especially for her first time. Instead, he tortured her, keeping their eyes locked and sliding himself slowly inside as she spread her legs further and further and further to accommodate him.

The young woman let out a soft moan, discomfort and pleasure causing her womanhood to twitch and grow wetter. "Sasuke," she cried softly. She braced her hands on his shoulders, impatiently wanting him, wanting to ride him or vise versa - she didn't care, she was starving for what he could give her.

"Now, now, Sakura," he teased, "be patient, I don't want to hurt you - or at least, not yet." He pushed up a little roughly, a taste of what he had in store for her. "For now, you need to patient, you need to adjust to me before I can give you what you want."

They remained like that for a while, Sasuke teasing her from below, refusing to start his thrusting until he was sure she could handle him. "Sasuke, please," Sakura moaned, trying to moving on his cock, but his firm handles her in place, barely letting her feel his girth against her walls.

And then, the hands on her hips were moving her, pushing up and down on his manhood. Sakura immediately choked on a moan, her head falling down to fit between her new husband's head and shoulder. Sasuke laughed, moving her against him harder, "God, you're adorable." His nails dug into her skin, pushing her harder down into him.

Sakura couldn't think or process why he felt so good, her core was already taut and ready to explode - and he had just started moving! She couldn't stop moaning, all attempts to speak interrupted by her hitching breath. She felt her face, warm from embarrassment against Sasuke's cool skin, wet from his bath.

Sasuke let go of her hips, letting her slide down slowly on his cock. He grabbed her face and kissed her again, tongue invading her mouth. The man groaned, feeling her energy enter him and to his belly. It wasn't enough though - it never was. "You taste good," he rasped against her lips. "I want more."

Sakura shuddered around his cock, a fresh and short orgasm sweeping over her. She wanted more, too. She knew she could get off more and better with him. Sakura moved herself up on him, shivering with the smooth pleasure and going back down. "Sasuke," she moaned. "You feel good."

"I know." He removed his mouth from hers, turning her around to face the tub's edge. Sakura grabbed the rim, keeping her legs spread as she felt Sasuke rise to his knees. "Now hold still," he growled, "I'm not going to be gentle anymore." The man leaned forward, pressing his hands against hers, and then thrusted. He pushed hard and fast, in and out with no signs of rest.

Sakura couldn't stop moaning, pleasure all consuming and wild. Her core was already knotted again, and the wet sounds of their joining was competing with her voice. She threw her head back, moving her ass to meet his thrusts, crying out his name as her end came closer once more. The water around them swayed and splashed over the edge of the edge, Sasuke's powerful thrusts and Sakura's receiving causing water to no longer remain in the tub.

Sasuke bit her shoulder, sinking his teeth into her soft flesh. He groaned as his own end came closer, causing his cock to push out against his wife's walls. She felt so unbelievably good, like no other meal he'd ever had. "Fuck," he dragged his canines down her back, leaving red lines and indentation where his teeth had been. "Hold onto the tub, I don't want to hurt you when a cum."

"What?" Sakura tried to ask, but her husband's fingers entangled with hers, tightening. His thrusts got erratic, needy almost, pushing harder and harder against her g-spot. "S-Sasuke, I'm c-cum-."

She didn't get to finish her sentence when a wild wave of pleasure overtook her, rocking her body into an orgasm she'd never had. Feeling Sakura milk his cock with her womanhood, pushing him to his own orgasm. He growled, deep and low as he erupted inside of her.

The incubus's hot seed filled her, more than a hundred times the normal amount for a human. It filled her womb, hot and wanting, pushing and filling her with his desire. "Fuck," he sighed, exhausted and full, "That was a good meal." He slipped himself out of his wife and laid against the back of the tub.

Sakura felt her legs give way without her husband supporting her. Her lower body collapsed into the water, her upper body panting, trying to catch its breath after such a rough orgasm. Sakura looked down at her belly, surprised to see how far it was pushed up from Sasuke's semen. She looked like she had a food baby, her mostly flat stomach now pushed out and slightly round.

"I feel kind of bad," Sasuke panted, "I barely explored your body. Then again, we have a long time together."

Sakura kept trying to catch her breath, the now shallow luke-warm water lapping against her back. "Do you normally," she panted, "Do you normally make so much-?"

"Semen?" Sasuke chuckled, reaching for Sakura and pulling her back into her lap. With her back to his chest and ass on his cock, the young incubus laid his hands on her belly. "My species, Sakura, has trouble procreating, especially with each other. We've evolved to over produce semen and eggs to ensure pregnancy - although, that hasn't helped us much." His hands were huge and warm against her skin.

Sakura looked down at her belly, seeming to stick out with Sasuke's hands on her. "I guess I'm pregnant, already. With all of that cum you put inside me..."

He started to make circles on her skin with his fingers, "Not necessarily. When it's between a demon and a human, both parties involved have to want a pregnancy. It's strange, but magical creatures don't always make sense."

"How am I going to-?"

He shushed her, pushing down below her navel and sneaking a hand down to massage her clit. "It'll normally come out on it's own, but I'll help you get it out quicker." Sakura whimpered, pressing harder against Sasuke's chest, and grinding against her cock. He shushed her again, more teasing than before, and increased the pressure on her belly. "Plus, my bodily fluids act as an aphrodisiac. I'd hate for some left over cum to get an orgasm out of you. I'd rather pleasure you."

A light pressure against her cervix and then a flood of heat. Sakura could feel it all escape her, rushing out as her clit was being rubbed. She didn't want to look down at everything that had come out of her, but she couldn't help it. There was so much white escaping into the water. He made all of that? The average human male could only hope to make that much in his lifetime, let alone in one act of passion.

"That's a lot, even for me," he purred in her ear. "I'm a little turned on." His rubbed his hardening cock against her ass. "Do you mind going another round?"

"Did you eat?" Sakura panted, her green eyes meeting his once more grey eyes. "I thought once would be enough."

He kissed her under her jaw, "It was, I'm full, but sometimes, I want to eat for the fun of it. I'm not just lust, remember, I'm also gluttony." The finger that had been playing with her clit resumed its movement, teasing her so he could watch her squirm under him. "And you make me want to eat until I'm bursting."

Wow! I've been so busy with school I actually stopped working on The Arena - the one project keeping me sane! Sorry to dissapoint my Voltron fans, but for my SasuSaku fans, I finally have that prequel! I have a follow up chapter talking more about Winter and what is has in store in the works. I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review to tell me what you think!


	2. Life

**A/N: Before you start reading, I'd like to say one thing: this story and any follow ups are mostly exploring my own sexual desires through my favorite OTP, Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. You might find some of it distasteful, but that's okay. I'm not trying to write vanilla smut, this is going to be weird and probably OOC sex between the Uchiha couple in an alternate universe. If you like it, comments and questions** **would** **be great, but I don't expect everyone to like what I've written here (even if my other shittier stories still get 100+ views a day). Anyway, try to enjoy it, just know you might find it a little** **weird** **. Thanks for reading!**

"C-Can't we talk about this first, Sasuke? I-I mean, we don't have to-."

"But we do," the young man purred, backing his wife against their bedroom wall, his red demonic eyes glowly in the dim lighting of the evening. "I'm so hungry, Sakura. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've eaten?"

She averted her eyes, looking at anything except the intense need in her husband's eyes. "I was only gone two days. The hospital needed me. I'm ti-." He didn't let her finished. He'd stopped listening when she began making excuses, capturing her lips with his. He grabbed her arms, lifting them above her head as he demanded more, pushing himself against her.

He pulled his head back, just enough to whisper against her lips, "You never tempt an incubus, Sakura."

 _An incubus_ , she thought, feeling his warm tongue slide in her mouth, demanding more of her as her core heated and wetted. She'd married Sasuke for the treaty between humans and demons. After a long and demanding war, one that had lead Sakura to enter medical school while she was still sixteen, both sides had agreed on a treaty. The conditions were mostly simple like those of Versailles, but there was an extra part. The population loss to both sides had been devastating to all of them, and so, the people of Sakura's generation were assigned a demon to marry of the same age. Since her first meeting with Sasuke and their small wedding, she had been subject to his mood swings, all revolving around his appetite. He got aggressive when he was hungry, the longer he went without so much as a kiss, the more likely he was to fuck her in the kitchen while she was cooking.

The only reason she didn't spread her legs and let him have his way was because of how long he took to gorge himself. Hours of mind numbing sex, enhanced by the aphrodisiacs in his saliva, sweat, and semen felt too good. When he finally finished and let her rest, she'd feel more spent than her days at the hospital.

"Please, Sasuke," she tried to reason between his kisses, but he grabbed her legs, lifting her up and roughly grinding his hardening cock against her. She moaned, her fingers sinking into his shoulders, her wetness growing more wanting. He didn't give her a chance to breathe before he was ripping off her shorts - panties and all, tossing them on the floor like dirty laundry. Sakura didn't even get to react when his fingers were inside of her, feeling her wet entrance wrap around his slim appendages. She grabbed his shoulder, her fingernails sinking into his moon pale skin, later to leave angry red crescents.

He groaned feeling her around his fingers. He wanted that to be his cock, but he had to get her wet enough first. He needed her to be wanting and begging for his member. The more needy she got, the more she would fill him - and right now, he felt empty. "Do you like that, Sakura," he purred, a shiver of pleasure shooting down his spine when his wife's fingers sunk into his arm. Of course she liked it, it was his purpose in life to give pleasure and feed off the lasting energy. "Don't hold back that lovely voice of yours," he continued, "I need to hear it."

"Y-You're being mean," she moaned, sweat forming on her temple as she was already so close to release from his teasings. Curse his body made for pleasure.

"Am I?" he purred once more. "Well, I can't be nice until you are, too." He searched between her folds for a moment before pushing his thumb against her clit. She shivered, her slender legs twitching each time his thumb so much as pulsed. He pushed down on her bloated bundle, causing his wife to cry out at the sensation. "You sweet girl, you're so close. I can feel it." He buried his face in her neck, gently taking her skin between his teeth. "Say my name," he breathed against her.

"Sasuke," she complied, lowly.

"Louder," he pushed on her clit.

"Sasuke," her voice was high, more on edge.

"Louder," he growled out, pushing on her sensitive bundle as roughly as he could.

"Sasuke!" She cried, her nails dragging into her husband's skin. She whimpered as orgasm overtook her, her vision going white for a moment as a flood of relief and pleasure washed down her heated body. Sakura panted, slumping forward against Sasuke.

Her husband kissed her cheek, "We're not done yet, dear." He removed his hand from between her legs, lifting her up and placing her on the bed. With skilled fingers, he unbuttoned her blouse, opening it to reveal her breasts, large, full mounds with pink nipples to rival her hair. Sasuke licked his lips, pulling off his own shirt and unbuttoning his pants. She wasn't wearing a bra today, it was as if she knew he'd take her when she got home.

Sakura couldn't help but stare at his figure, the subtle, lean muscle of his chest. All of the lines and shadow seemed to point down, leading the eyes further and further toward his navel and further still until they rested on the over sized tent in his pants. Sasuke was a small man by no means, everything about him was large and imposing - especially his cock.

Sasuke stopped, his glowing red eyes fixed on her green ones which were staring at his well endowed package. A slow smirk filled his face. Gently, he grabbed her hand, bringing it forward to himself, "Go ahead, touch it." Sasuke wasn't one to care for hand or blow jobs - he couldn't eat his own pleasure, only someone else's. This was especially tricky to work around when masterbating made him hungrier - like working up a sweat when one hadn't eaten anything all day. Sure it felt nice during the process, but when pleasure was about eating, he'd rather eat Sakura out than have her blow him - of course his ultimate preference would to be inside of her. Moreso, Sakura was rarely one to take initiative in sex. She'd kiss him, tease him a bit, but rarely did she want to get on top of him and ride out the high that supernatural sex gave her. She had once before though, on a day when she had too much energy and just wanted to fuck it out. That had been a glorious night for Sasuke.

"M-Maybe not," Sakura stuttered, her hand already inside of her husband's pants. He watched her reaction carefully as he wrapped her fingers around it. For a moment, Sakura didn't say anything, just kept her hand on his warm, throbbing member. "How do you always get so big, or uh, hard before we even get this far?"

He started to move her hand, watching her cheeks go from rosy to red, "It's less about pleasure than it is about hunger. When you get hungry, your stomach growls, you feel empty over your abdomen - or at least, that's what I've read about human hunger. With an incubus body, however, I get hungry with my cock. The longer I go without a meal, the harder I get. It becomes a pain to deal with after a while. I get that empty feeling too, but not physically. It's hard to explain."

Sasuke removed her hand and finished taking off his pants, revealing his fully erect member to his wife. It was much bigger than the average human's and twice as thick. According to Sasuke, he was barely above average incubus size. "Spread your legs."

Sakura did as she was told, opening her weeping entrance to him.

He chuckled, "C'mon, Sakura, wider. You know I won't be able to fit like that."

She spread her legs further and he gathered her up to him. With his hands on her hips, he brought her up and down on top of him. Sakura whimpered lightly, feeling him enter and stretch her a bit. Had it really been so long since he'd eaten that she had to stretch again? He brought himself into her fully, laying back so she was on top of him, her large breasts swaying in front of him.

Sasuke sighed, feeling her tight warmth around him. God, she felt so good. He leaned up toward her heavy breasts and took a nipple into his mouth, suckling gently before he wrapped his hands around her ass and started moving her hips. He moved her slowly on himself, taking in the waves of sensation flowing through their bodies, filling him with nourishment and filling her with heightened pleasure.

Sakura felt her eyes roll up, her mind going blank as she let her husband roll her hips up and down on top of him. How did he feel so good? He was just moving her up and down on top of him and yet - Sakura shivered, feeling herself on the edge of orgasm again.

Sasuke chuckled again, pushing into her harder, "Already, Sakura? I've barely been inside of you for two minutes, and you're already so close. I'm going to have to punish you."

"D-Don't shame me because _you_ make me sensitive," Sakura whimpered, her tingling entrance so close to nearing her end. She couldn't look at him, especially when he kept taking her nipples into his mouth. He was rough with them too, suckling like a starved child and rolling the pink bud between his teeth. She knew with just his teeth he could manipulate her and make her do as he wished. If he wanted her to scream, he'd bite down. If he wanted her to mewl and whimper, he'd suck on her as he gently rolled the sensitive bud against the edges of his teeth. He was a master of his craft genetically, and Sakura wasn't sure if she was suffering for it or getting the best of it.

Before Sakura could reach her climax, Sasuke adjusted their positions, laying the young woman on her back. He pushed her legs back, opening her wide to take in his girth. He grunted, feeling the warm, throbbing passage of his wife quivering with orgasm. He pushed himself in again, filling the space between her legs with himself, pushing himself chest to chest with Sakura. His mouth was instantly on hers, tongue giving her no time to breathe.

Sakura wrapped her legs around her husband, inviting him deeper into her despite her growing exhaustion. Sasuke's hands found and wrapped around her wrists, bringing them up above her head. Harder and harder he thrusted, feeling his hunger beginning to fade and ebb away. He was close himself, his cock twitching and ready to pour his desire into the waiting warmth of his wife. God she felt amazing - she smelt amazing. Every part of his wife made him desire her, made him want to stuff himself with her energy until he was too full to even think about sex. She was his favorite meal and the only one he wanted to eat.

"Sakura," he purred against her lips, "I'm gonna cum soon."

"What?" The young woman tried to pull away, look her husband in the eyes, but his tongue was back in her mouth, crippling her words.

He was pushing into her harder, his cock rubbing at the sensitive spot inside of her along the top of her warm cavern. With each thrust he pushed flush against her, crushing her sensitive clit with his body. Sakura's moaning became uncontrollable, her legs and womanhood all twitching with the overwhelming pleasure. How could one man know how to do all of this? She came on him again, but he kept moving, soft grunts vibrating from his throat.

"Sakura," he ground out, sinking his nails into the skin of her wrist, "You feel so good." He came then, white hot seed erupting from the head of his member and filled her. Sakura could feel all of it, hot and heavy. There was always far more than any human man could produce. She could feel it filling her womb, hot and strangely pleasant. Their first time together, Sakura had screamed feeling all of his desire fill her. She hadn't been expecting it or how swollen seemed to be after it. Sasuke had explained that incubi had a low fertility rate because of how they fed and thus evolved to produce more semen than necessary - of course Sakura couldn't get pregnant unless they both wanted it, another tricky evolution of the demon species.

Sasuke panted, pulling away from his wife to stare at her embarrassed and exhausted face, his own nearly the same shade of red. "I love you," he said softly, his cock twitching inside of her a final time, his hunger satiated for the moment. His eyes, no longer red, following the bites and hickeys he had left on her skin like they were constellations pointing down to her swollen belly. All of that was his semen, his love for her and how much he wanted her. He touched her there softly, feeling the warmth of himself through her sweaty skin. "I'm sorry I get so demanding when I'm hungry."

The young woman gently touched his face, staring at his eyes, now back to the onyx color she was used to, "You may be a pain sometimes, but I love you too."

The couple shared a kiss before Sasuke slipped himself out of her and held his wife, "How was your day?"


	3. Winter

"When you get home, I need to eat."

Sakura rolled her eyes, shifting in her desk before continuing the patient forms she was working on. "Sasuke, you just ate yesterday. What could you have done since then to use all that energy?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone, "That's something we also have to talk about when you get back."

"And are we doing that before or after you fuck me on the front door?" Sakura teased. She gathered the finished forms and pushed them to the drawer of papers she needed to type. Sasuke had a bad habit of being impatient, especially when she was gone. When she'd been gone for a week for a work trip, Sasuke had fucked her against the door. He hadn't said a word, only growling against her throat and groaning with the sensation of her warm womanhood around his demanding member. He'd kissed her after, still not talking. Sakura had then gone to start dinner for herself when he was suddenly on her again, pressing his body fully against hers, and guiding her hips back and up to take him in. It wasn't until he had released his seed five times inside her, in just the kitchen, did he start talking. He was childish and aggressive when he was hungry.

"We'll talk first, if that's what you want," Sasuke said, "but it's important we discuss this, especially with the seasons changing."

"Why is the season changing a big deal? We got married in the spring, went through summer just fine and now it's autumn - what are you afraid of snow? If it helps, we won't get any until late Decem-."

"It's not about the snow," he interrupted. He sighed, likely rubbing the bridge of his nose on the other side of the line, "I'm sorry. Human knowledge of demons are extremely limited to weakness over physiology. I always forget that. Someone needs to write a book or something..." He sighed again.

"There's no need to be dramatic. Maybe I'll submit a scientific journal about how my incubus husband throws tantrums when he's hungry." Sakura smiled at her joke, turning off her computer for the day and putting away the rest of her work.

"Hmm. I'll make you eat those words," he purred.

Sakura giggled, exiting her office, "Oh, you are, are you? I thought you were the one who was hungry."

"Yeah, and you're going to feed me until I'm full." He went silent for a moment, "And you're going to love every second of it."

"I'll see you in ten. I'm leaving work now." Sakura waved to Tsunade, her boss, entering work for the day. She waved back gesturing for Sakura to check out on the staff computer. Sakura did as such, "Will you you take the chicken out of the freezer?"

"On it. Bye."

"Bye." Sakura hung up the phone. She tucked her pink encased smartphone into her scrub pockets. The young woman got into her car and drove home.

The Uchiha household wasn't extravagant, especially when they only lived off of Sakura's salary. Sasuke had come from old money, although the currency of the demon world could not yet be exchanged for human money. It was a struggle mostly for Sasuke to get what he wanted from home into his possession. During the day, he stayed at home, filling out paperwork to get his belongings transferred to his house. He spent the mornings reading up on the legalities of moving from the demon world to the human one, afternoons filling out papers and sending his inquiries to his lawyer and representative, Orochimaru.

The house had four bedrooms, one was theirs, two were offices, and the last one was a guest bedroom. There were three bathrooms, two downstairs and one upstairs. It was large, settled up in a sparsh but lush neighborhood. Sakura hadn't originally planned to live in that house, but it was assigned to her along with Sasuke when she graduated from medical school. The houses were assigned based on potential income and an in depth background research of both partners. The house was ten minutes from Sakura's place of work, and within her doctor's salary. They had a right to move if they wanted to, but the point was to make assimilating into life easier.

Sakura parked her car on the driveway, getting out onto the slanted plaster before walking into her house, the door already unlocked. "Sasuke? I'm back, did you get the chicken out?"

"It's on the counter," Sasuke shouted from somewhere in their house.

Sakura closed the door, slipping off her shoes and pulling her hair out of the bun that it was in. She made her way to the kitchen, addressing the chicken left out on the counter, mostly thawed, but still frozen. She sighed, not wanting any soggy parts for when she put it in the oven. "What did you do today, Sasuke?"

"Not much," he said, entering the kitchen. He slipped his reading glasses off his nose, folding them and setting them on the kitchen island. "I wasn't able to make much headway with the paperwork and Orochimaru hasn't returned any of my calls from yesterday or today. I'm starting to think he took a vacation and didn't tell anyone."

"I'm sorry," Sakura began to check the chicken for ice, "Is there anything I can do to help."

Sasuke groaned lightly, wrapping his arms around his wife, "Feed me." He kissed her throat, hands pulling up the bottom of her scrubs top. "The only thing on my mind all day was getting inside you again."

"You ate last night," Sakura tried to get out, but was quickly interrupted when her husband's hand was between her legs. Instinctively, she laid her head back, giving him better access to her neck. "You're not going to give me much time to prepare, are you?"

He hummed lowly, finding her clit and wrapping his fingers around the sensitive bundle. "I don't know, I can't really think right now." He started pulling down on her clit, fingers moving like he was milking her most sensitive part. Sakura mewled softly in response to him, pushing back against him and spreading her legs a little wider. Unknowingly she rubbed her ass against Sasuke's crotch, spiking pleasure up his body, further driving his hunger. "Don't..." He panted lightly, "don't move too much. I might, uh, I get a little more hungry."

"As if you weren't going to say you're starving," Sakura shot back. She glanced back at her husband, green eyes shining with the desire setting her on fire. He was too good at touching her, riling up the sleeping parts of her who wanted to open her legs and let him fuck her.

He chuckled, taking advantage of the situation to bite her throat. Sakura groaned lowly, surprise from both the pain and pleasure filling up her body. She squirmed again, earning a low growl from Sasuke as her ass rubbed against his hard cock again. "You're going to make me impatient," he warned.

Before Sakura could respond, their doorbell rang, pulling both of them from their lustful states. Sasuke's eyes narrowed with annoyance, "Who the hell could that be?" He let go of Sakura, hurrying to the front door to confront whoever dared to interrupt his meal.

As the young woman watched her husband exit the kitchen, a thought bubbled into her mind. She debated it for a moment, but thought there was no gain in not taking a risk. Sakura went into their pantry, searching for the apron Naruto and Hinata had gifted them for their wedding. The olive green fabric hung beside their wine case, with a matching one below it. Sakura pulled off her clothes, shivering a bit at the temperature of the house before pulling the apron over her head and tying it at her waist. The fabric barely covered her front, her large breasts spilling out from the sides and showing the skin of her hips and waist. Her ass felt exposed and cold, but that was the appeal of the naked apron trope.

"Sakura? Where'd you go?" Sasuke's foot steps indicated he was entering the kitchen.

"Just a minute!" Sakura's cheeks burned, "Who was at the door?"

"Naruto, he was dropping off some dishes from our double date last week." A soft clank as he set down the dishes on the counter, "Now, are we going to finish, or are we playing hide and seek first?"

Sakura opened the pantry door, stepping out shyly. The movement caught Sasuke's eye, his red eyes zeroing in on his wife. He seemed to stop for a second, taking in the attire, or rather lack thereof, on his wife. For a moment Sakura thought she had made a mistake in dressing down for him but when he spoke, she reconsidered. "You want me to fuck you on the counter, again, don't you?"

Neither of them responded, Sasuke taking his wife into his arms and kissing her, pushing her back into the counter. "Fuck," he growled, when he was between her legs, her backside pressed up and onto the counter, "I can smell you. It's so strong." He reached down to her entrance, rubbing the wetness that was already there, "I know it's not enough yet, but I want you so bad." He growled softly, reaching to unzip his pants and let his member fall free, thick and heavy with his desire and hunger. "Don't be mad," he said against her throat, licking the skin, "but I'm starving." Slowly, he began to insert himself, knowing she wasn't as wet as she needed to be.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's fingers sunk into her husband's hair and shirt, pulling it out from where it was tucked into his pants. She could feel herself stretching around his enormous member, the walls of her vagina complaining as he made way inside of her. She mewled softly, pleasured by his insertion and pained by his size. "You're too impatient," she moaned, trying to widen her legs to make it easier on herself. She buried her face in his neck, groaning when he was fully inside. "I should make you wait to eat."

"That's a bad idea for both of us," Sasuke purred against her ear, shivering slightly at how she clenched around him, warm and comfortable. "Fuck, I always miss being inside you."

"Pervert," Sakura responded.

"Pervert?" Sasuke purred once more, "Just wait until I get creative." He reached under her apron, grabbing her large breasts that easily filled his hands. He began to suck on her neck, deliberate and slow, finding her nipple and pulling.

Sakura moaned, "N-Not too high. I don't want m-my coworkers to see it."

He hummed softly, "I don't like it when you're not carrying my mark."

"You gave me plenty of hickies last night."

He pulled back, red meeting green, "Do you want to leave some?"

A heated blush came to her face, "Y-Yeah... It's not fair that _you_ get to..."

Sasuke quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off to reveal the lean muscle beneath. Every movement of his caused his cock to rub up and down inside of her, moving and pleasuring her adjusting entrance. Sakura shivered, random sparks of pleasure coursing through her. "Go ahead, I want your mark, too."

The young woman leaned forward, feeling his cock shifting inside of her with the movement. She bit her husband's neck, a visible pleasurable reaction going down his body. She took his pale skin into her mouth, suckling gently. She could feel Sasuke grab her hips and start moving her back and forth across his member, groaning lightly. Sakura whimpered against his throat but kept sucking, his light panting in her ear.

"Fuck, you torture me." He moaned against her shoulder, rocking his hips up into her harder. He moved his large hands down and around, grabbing her plump ass. His hard grip spurned Sakura to take another patch of skin, just under his jaw, which seemed to drive him crazy with the way he began to pound her. "Sakura, I'm so close."

That was new, Sasuke was rarely the first one to reach his end when he ate. He usually got her to come twice before he would reach his own. He fixed the position of his hands, lifting her up, still moving her up and down, to lay her on the kitchen table. He kept pumping, grabbing her legs and wrapping them on their adjacent shoulders.

Sakura recoiled from the cold wood of the table, clenching tighter around her husband briefly. That was enough to send him over the edge, his cock briefly swelling to expel his love inside her, filling her womb until it pushed up against her belly. He huffed and panted, feeling the weight of his desire try to push his cock out, but he started moving again. The slick, wet sounds of their joining were louder, his semen audibly shifting inside of her with every thrust. Sweat dripped down his chest and face, contouring the muscles and curves of his body. He bent over, taking a swollen nipple into his mouth as he roughly began massaging the breast next to it.

Sakura couldn't tell if she had come with him, the surge of aphrodisiacs knocking her off whatever sanity was left - and then some when he started moving again. All of him was sloshing around inside her, her mind is some far off place, lost in bliss. Her fingers clutched the edge of the table, sinking into the wood as ecstasy washed over her like an ocean.

The incubus's red eyes wandered down her form spread before him. Her flushed cheeks and shining green eyes. Her large, supple breasts and the soft curves of her waist. His eyes, however, remained on her navel, pushed up from under her belly button. All he could think about was how he filled her with his love, his need, and unending hunger. He had filled her - she was his.

Sasuke kept an even pace, moving his free hand down between her legs. His fingers pushed against her clit, feeling her shudder against him, pushing down on his thick cock. The young man left go of her nipple, watching her breasts move with his thrusts. "Talk to me," he rasped.

"What am I... What am I supposed to say-ay?" Sakura moaned, caught off guard by his sudden need to converse.

He was quiet for a moment, just fucking her until a thought came into his mind. "Tell me about your day." He shuddered, feeling her walls briefly clench around him.

Sakura tried not to shiver under his hand, tried focusing her mind on what she did today. It was hard to find the thoughts under the haze of pleasure that was clouding her mind, but she found some of her day. "I... I had lunch with Ino, today. She help me sort through some prescriptions from a doctor that recently retired!" Sasuke hit a sweet spot, causing her shout at the end of her sentence. A spasm of pleasure had her clenching Sasuke harder, another orgasm welling faster than before, "Fuck! Oh, Sasuke!"

Her pleasure washed over him, his appetite filling and end coming closer with her womanhood milking him. He was ready to end this. Sasuke pinched her clit, leaning down to suckle below her breast. His hips moved faster and harder, hitting that sweet spot of pleasure over and over until Sakura was screaming with pleasure. Her orgasm was hard and long, merciless like the man above her. He returned her fervor, shooting inside of her with a load to rival the first. Her stomach rose more, stuffed with his essence.

For a moment, he stared at it, his heavy breathing slow and his cock going limp inside his wife. He slipped himself out, lifting his wife and keeping her legs closed to avoid getting semen on their floor. He brought her to the bathroom, sitting her on the toilet. "I got a little carried away," he said apologetically.

Her hot body, still sweating lead back against the cold porcelain of the toilet. "What did you want to talk about? With winter?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Let's focus getting this out of you first." The white fluid was coming out of her slowly, a steady dribble of his affections, but with how much her stomach was sticking out, that pace wasn't going to cut it. He kissed her, softly, no tongue, and pushed against her belly. She whimpered softly, feeling the fluid gush out of her in a spout of white. It didn't take long until she felt empty, her husband's hot essence gone from with in her.

He help her up, her legs wobbly from his feeding. "I'll finish cooking, okay? I took a lot more out of you than I wanted to." Something flashed in his eyes - apology, regret, desire, satisfaction. He didn't look at her as he left the bathroom, "We can talk about winter after you get your meal. While you're in the bathroom, you can go a head and shower. I know you don't like dwelling sweaty after I've eaten."

Sakura kept herself against the sink, watching her husband. He was odd and cute all at once. She loved him and sometimes, she didn't know what to do with him. Sakura ran the water in the downstairs tub and stepped in, already naked. Sasuke must have removed the apron on the way to the bathroom.

The water was luke warm, cooling down her skin. She felt good and lonely. On stormy nights when she'd shower, Sasuke would get in with her. He'd wash her back and her hair, humming softly to his wife against his chest. He'd want a snack, as he always did, and would play with her breasts from behind. It started with simple teasing on her nipples. He'd pretend to milk her, sometimes even joke about making her his cow. He loved her body and the pear shaped figure she had.

Her mind continued to run, thinking about what her husband wanted to discuss about winter. He was normally more upfront about issues involving himself. When they were together for the first time, he confessed to how often he had to eat and how much sperm he produced. A normal human couple wouldn't have to deal with those issues, but he had made sure to explain to her the why of it all.

She finished her shower and dried off, grabbing the guest robe from the door and heading back to the kitchen. Sasuke had finished cooking the meat and was now cutting it up on one of their nicer plates with steamed vegetables and yesterday's mashed potatoes. He turned with the fresh food, setting on the table and pulling out a seat for his wife. She sat and he did beside her.

Sakura grabbed her fork and stuck it in one of the slices chicken. "So, tell me about winter." Sbe popped it into her mouth, meeting her husband's grey eyes.

He sighed, running a hand through his shoulder length black hair, showing off the widow's peak that was normally hidden. "Winter, is a... complicated time for me. My species, the incubi and succubi, we have specific periods where our more... animalistic instincts become prevalent."

"Okay." Sakura took another bite of chicken, "So what am I going to need to look out for you? Behaviors or transforming under a full moon?" She chuckled at her own joke.

Sasuke swallowed, "The problem is, winter is essentially fall for us - in the way that bears and such eat as much as possible before hibernation."

"So, you're going to hibernate soon?"

He shook his head, "No, the point of... eating as much as possible is to prepare for breeding. With each demon it depends heavily upon their nature. Seeing as mine revolves around lust and gluttony it means that my feeds are going to have to go from once a week to-."

"Once a day." Sakura swallowed. That was a lot of sex. Sasuke was already very tempermental when he got hungry, but having to feed him each day was going to be a nightmare.

"And there's one other thing." Sakura felt Sasuke grab her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "I'm going to get very territorial. I'll probably get jealous when you're at work and might snap if we have guests. The other demons will likely be warning their spouses of the same. I shouldn't be as bad as envy demons, though."

It was Sakura's turn to sigh. "Sasuke, I love you. I really do. This season is going to be hard on me, but I know this won't be what you want. I'm going to do my best to be supportive, but you can't forget I'm human."

He nodded, pulling his chair closer to her. "I do everything in my power to resist my instincts. I love you, too."

"Let me finish dinner and we should go out with our friends while we can."

 **A/N:** Hey everybody! Sorry for the long chapter! I've been working on this for a while and have finally got it to a place where I can post it. I love reading your comments and suggestions. I think this story will end up being a collection of short stories about this AU. Thank you all for your support! I love reading comments! So make sure to R&R!


	4. Vacation

Sakura sighed, easing into the hot spring that relaxed her muscles slowly. Every part of her body was sore and tired, each knotted muscle coming undone thanks to the "magical" effects of the spring.

"God this feels so good," Ino moaned, relaxing into the hot water as well.

Hinata nodded beside Tenten who had her head resting on the back of the rocks that decorated the natural spring.

The four married pairs had come up to take a vacation before Winter really hit. It was a small amount of time they had to spend together before each of them changed for the season. Ino and Hinata, succubi, had already lamented about how little time they were going to spend outside of the house because of their nature. Neji and Sasuke had agreed, and they had planned for the trip themselves, surprising their spouses before snow could begin to fall.

"I hate this time of year," Ino moaned again, goosebumps rising on her skin from where it met the cold night air. "I've finally made good friends and now I'm going to be stuck inside with my weird husband until Spring." Her long blonde hair floated up along the surface of the water.

Sakura laughed, reaching for the sake floating along the top of the water, "Sai isn't weird. He just has trouble communicating his emotions." Sai and Naruto had been her best friends in high school and through college. While they had gone to different schools, they had kept in touch for a long while and lived fairly close to one another. She loved them - no matter how much they got on her nerves.

Ino groaned, "I don't know how you managed to stay friends with him so long. Sometimes I can't even stand being in the house with him."

Sakura nodded, she could relate. She loved Sasuke - he was good looking and great at sex, but his appetite could be overwhelming, especially when she went to work. Sometimes she didn't even want to come home, knowing what was waiting, but he always managed to make up for it - whether it was dinner or warm cuddles with the TV softly playing in the background.

Hinata took a sip from a small from a cup of sake. She put the cup down behind her. "Naruto introduced me to ramen recently. If I didn't have to eat energy, I would eat that all the time, too."

"Oh, don't encourage him," Sakura sighed. "He eats enough of that crap."

The door to the locker room opened then and two women stepped out. Karui and Temari. Karui only had a towel on and she quickly eased into the water. Temari on the other hand was fully dressed, a tentative hand on her stomach and a can of tea in her other. She had announced her pregnancy a couple weeks ago at Ino's party, another get together before the season hit. Shikamaru had followed her around like a guard dog through the party, silently possessive for reasons he hadn't been able to explain until Temari had told him. That party haunted Sakura in an odd way - would Sasuke be the same way when she conceived as well? And how would he feed when that time came?

Tenten passed out the rest of the sake and announced, "To time with friends."

"To time with friends," they all cheered.

Sakura had just gotten out of the bath, a soft pink and yellow robe wrapped around her body. The hot water had been so relaxing, easing her exhausted muscles from her cramped desk. Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, and Choji had planned a surprise vacation to a natural hot spring for their spouses, wanting them to enjoy their friends before their respective partners trapped them inside for the winter.

Sakura could already see Sasuke changing, standing just a little too closely behind her when she talked to others. He'd been especially grabby lately in front of others - something he usually did not do where others could see. She knew he was going to get territorial but she'd never imagined him like this.

The young woman walked to the end of the hall where the vending machines sat waiting. After her soak, she was thirsty. She popped in some coins and selected a bottle of cold water to drink. As she reached down to grab it, she saw the end of a blue and green robe. Glancing up, Sakura saw her husband, his cheeks red and stance unsteady. "Sasuke?"

He hiccuped.

Sakura assumed he had been drinking while she had been in the bath. The girls had been offered sake and other liquor while they had been in the water. She had chosen not to indulge to avoid a hangover in the morning. The boys must have had the same offer. "Did you have the sake? Ino said it was good."

He stared at her.

Okay, weird. She reached out a hand to check his temperature, the skin along his neck and cheeks were hot - either from the spring or the sake. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes slowly like a cat does when purring. Sakura hadn't known that demons could get drunk, especially since they didn't need tangible food to function. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"When Sakura moved to take her hand away, he grabbed it, knuckles going white. "Touch me." His words were slurred, soft in the base of his chest. He looked desperate, his coal black eyes shiny with need.

He was hungry.

Sakura moved to take a step back and he moved forward. She'd done the dance with him before - and it always resulted in her on her back and Sasuke getting his way. They had only rented out two rooms - one for the men and one for the women. It was cheaper that way - plus the demon spouses were supposed to have eaten before the trip started. Sakura knew that Sasuke did. He'd made her sit on his face for nearly an hour, just licking at her folds with the lazy fervor of a lion with its prey caught between his paws. He knew her every spot, but his hands on her thighs kept her from getting up when she needed a second to recover from his touch. That man ate like he it was all he was made to do.

"Let's take a second here, Sasuke. There's no safe place for me to feed you, right now. When we go back tomorrow, we'll drive a little ways off and I'll let you eat then, but right now..." He nearly had her against the wall, his eyes were focused on her. She moved to the side, heading back toward the hallway she'd come down earlier. The springs were closed now, but if worst came to worst, she'd take him into the women's room and let him eat a little bit there. She couldn't get roped into a full on feeding right now - all of their friends were here and they were supposed to be on vacation! The others would certainly realize if they were both missing.

Sakura managed to slip past the rope that read CLOSED, it blocked the way to the next hall leading to the women's changing room. Sasuke followed suit easily. "Sakura," he groaned lightly, "stop moving, please. I just want to get inside you for a little bit."

A strange tingle when down Sakura's spine. She wasn't going to get out of this at all, was she? "Just, just calm down, Sasuke."

His gray-black eyes shifted, crimson bleeding out over his irises. He reached out then, grabbing Sakura's arm before pulling her forward. She struggled, making a noise of surprise before his lips met hers in a sloppy kiss. His tongue was already in her mouth, hot and tickling the inside of her mouth. He tasted like sake and wine./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sasuke was so caught up in the kiss, pushing forward to get more of his wife, the two collapsed on the floor onto a patch of carpet next to the lockers. He didn't stop kissing her, however. His body was over hers, keeping her pinned below him.

Sakura managed to push him off for a moment, gasping for breath. He kissed her throat, one of his hands moving under her robe to find her entrance. She was wearing panties below the robe, that was all. He didn't push away the fabric just yet, instead massaging her clit through the fabric.

Sakura whimpered, unconsciously grinding against his hand. That pleased Sasuke, a deep rumble escaping his chest, almost like a purr. He began to suckle where her neck met her shoulder.

It was hard to keep her moans quiet, after all, Sasuke was a master of sex. He knew exactly where to touch her and when. He knew how to make her scream and how to make her cum. "S-Sasuke, please, just a little bi-."

Both of his hands were suddenly on the folds of her robes, pulling them open to reveal her breasts. Her pink nipples were already hard on her supple mounds.

The incubus didn't waste a second, suckling a nipple and pulling on the other. The purring sound continued, now vibrating against her stomach. Sasuke settled himself further between her legs, his erection brushing against her inner thigh. He bit down on the nipple in his mouth, pinching the adjacent bud and pulling.

Sakura moaned, accidentally rubbing against Sasuke's cock when her leg moved. He pushed himself off of her suddenly. "I can't take this anymore." He pulled out his cock, heavy and hard in his hand before pushing it against her entrance. Normally he'd patiently work on her sensitive spots, waiting for her to be wet enough for him to safely enter. Sasuke was drunk and hungry.

He pushed against her entrance, forgetting her panties were in the way. Frustrated, he pulled at them, pushing them aside after a couple pops of the thread. He tried again, easing himself into the entrance of his wife. She was so warm. Sasuke groaned, pushing himself in further, stretching her entrance. She was gripping him so tightly and she was so warm.

Sakura's toes curled along with her back, struggling to contain her voice with his sudden enterting of her womanhood. "S-Sasuke..." she breathed. She tried spreading her legs to make his entering easier. She couldn't lie, his rough treatment hurt a little - but somehow, it still felt amazing.

"Fuck, you feel so good..." Sasuke rested both of his palms on either side of Sakura's head. He pulled his hips back and pushed forward, all the way to hilt of his length. He shuddered. "Sakura..." he groaned, lowly in his throat. He pulled out again, pushing himself as far in into his wife as he could.

Sakura bit her lip to keep from calling out. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist, her nails digging into his skin. He had spread her out, every movement rubbing her g-spot and everywhere else inside of her.

He moved down so he was on his forearms, caging Sakura's head with him as he continued to thrust into her. He kissed her again, his tongue slipping inside her mouth once more as he fucked her. He groaned in the back of his throat again, her sweet taste driving his already limited self control away.

The incubus sped up his pace, roughly rubbing against his wife's g-spot. He was getting close. The pace got faster, that wet slapping driving him to fuck his wife harder. He pulled back from the kiss, "Fuck, Sakura - I'm gonna-." His sentence was cut off when he came with a gasp, his cock exploding with his seed inside of her.

The hot surge of cum filled her womb, having no where else to go with Sasuke's huge size blocking the way out. It pushed her belly up more than usual for the first time. Her belly was already higher than her breasts. That was unusual of Sasuke.

He kept pushing forward, however, moving his cock again. Her belly sloshed, bouncing with his movement like her breasts. With the position they were in, his flat stomach was pushed against her round one. It gurgled softly against his hard and muscular stomach. "You're so soft," he breathed. With both her vagina and the softness of her bloated belly.

Sasuke grabbed a breast and licked at the taut nipple. He bit into it, his teeth sinking in a bit too far. It hurt and it felt good all at once, Sakura's womanhood responding by squeezing her husband's length, earning her a pleased growl. "Maybe we should take a bre-."

Sasuke bit her nipple again, causing his wife to cry out. That seemed to be a hard no. He grabbed the free breast and squeezed before his fingers found her nipple and pinched it.

Sakura squirmed with the touch, shifting her hips down to meet Sasuke's, changing the position of his cock from sliding against her g-spot, to going right into it. She cried out, grabbing Sasuke's arm in a feudal attempt to regain any sort of composure. /

Their kiss was broken, Sasuke's crimson eyes meeting his wife's, "More."

And she'd been roped into a full feeding. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, her nails digging into his back. She was close now, the tension building in her core growing tauter as Sasuke slammed into her most sensitive spot.

"Sasuke, I-." Sakura found herself biting her lip as orgasm hit her hard. She felt herself clenching onto Sasuke as the tension broke inside her, releasing a flood of pleasure through her. Sasuke came again shortly after, filling her belly further with his seed.

Slowly, he slipped out. "Sorry, I..." He hiccuped.

It took a second for Sakura to sit up. Her breasts rested on her stomach as she reached to fix Sasuke's robe and then her own. "Just get me to a bathroom, please?"

Sasuke helped his wife stand, keeping his arm around her waist, his hand resting on the underside of her belly. They stepped of the women's baths and headed down the hall back toward the rooms.

Sakura's face turned red as she felt and heard her belly sloshing. He came so much, even just for two loads. She wondered if it was because he was drunk that the fermented alchohal had changed something about his body's chemistry.

An older woman suddenly turned the corner in a night robe similar to Sakura's. "Oh my. Are you alright? Is it that time? Should I call an ambulance?"

Sakura was taken aback. Why did she - oh. She thought that she was pregnant. "Oh, no, I'm fine. It's just heavy is all. My husband is taking us back to our room."

"Alright be careful. And congratulations." She continued to down the hall, "What a nice looking couple."

The couple turned the corner and found the rest rooms. Sakura quickly ducked inside, with Sasuke following after.

There were two stalls inside, one handicap and the other regular. Sakura pushed open the handicap stall and stopped.

There on her knees was Ino, and on the toilet was her husband Sai. It appeared that Sasuke wasn't the only one hungry tonight.

Sakura closed the door. "We should go to another bathroom."

Sasuke gently pushed her back into the stall, "You've gotta..." He hiccuped and gestured to the toilet.

Sakura knew better than to try and skirt around a drunk demon. She waddled to the toilet and sat down, Sasuke at her side and gently pushing on her stomach. When that was done, Sakura went to wash her hands, in time for Ino and Sai to leave the stall they had been using as a place to eat.

Sasuke glanced at Ino, leaning against the wall near his wife. "You, too?" He didn't sound anymore sober.

Ino gave him a coy smile. "You got to eat - so should I." Ino was a demon of lust and envy. Somehow, she always managed to get what she wanted. It was a quality of hers that Sakura both hated and respected.

"Let's go back to our rooms, Sasuke," Sakura tugged on her husband's sleeve. He followed her out and down another hallway leading to a long corridor of adjacent doors. The women and men were across from one another fairly close by. Sasuke stopped walking when his door came into view. Sakura turned to her husband, "What's wrong?"

"I don't..." He struggled through a hiccup, "want to go back yet."

"Sasuke, you'll have me all to yourself, tomorrow. I promise. You're drunk, sleep it off."

He made a noise in the back of his throat. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now go to bed." Sakura turned back and entered her room. The other women had already claimed their tatami mats, refreshed and ready for bed. The room was enormous, with more than enough space for all five of them. There was a window on the far wall with a view of the parking lot and front gardens.

"You alright, Sakura?" Tenten asked, "Your face is a little red."

"Temari glanced up, "Did you have more of the sake?"

"It's not like that. Sasuke just..."

"Tenten and Temari nodded with understanding. Their husbands were also demons. "I'm just glad we're not sharing a room with them," Temari said, "Ever since I told Shikamaru about that I was pregnant, he won't leave me alone. 'Are you cold? Hot? Hungry?' I know he's trying but it's just not like him to be overly doting. It's kind of creepy."

"Karui shook her head, "Please, I'd love some doting from Choji. All he wants is to eat and snuggle. It would be nice to have him serve me for a day. I like him, I really do, but he could learn to lay off once in a while."

Sakura nodded as well.

This was going to be a long winter for everybody.

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! I know this chapter isn't my best work. I'd been working on it forever and kinda just fell out of love with it. I want to expand on the Hunger lore, but I'm also writing a novel write now and I'm a college junior whose taking like three English classes next semester. I have another chapter ready, but I don't think I'll post it until December first.

Uhhh - as always constructive criticism is always welcome and make sure to leave a review! Also, sorry for the weird glitch.


	5. Snowstorm

Sasuke released into his wife for the second time, his cum pushing up her belly more and more. He could hear her quietly whimpering as her womb expanded to fit his seed. He didn't let her go, though. He was a bottomless pit of hunger and need. He didn't know if he was in heat or if the snow storm outside was driving his instincts wild like this. Everything felt new, like the last several winters with a random food source hadn't happened. He'd never been married before and all of his instincts seemed to know he was. His beautiful cherry blossom that his body wanted more and more of.

Sakura squirmed under him, sure he was finished. Her husband tightened his grip on her arms and started thrusting again. Sasuke's desk creaked under the force of his movement, pens and pencils rolling off the desk as he kept fucking her. He couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. She smelled so fucking good, too. She always smelled good but now, he was drunk off her scent. Every part of him was so needy because of her.

Her belly sloshed, slapping against his abdomen with every thrust of his. His seed. Just for her. His thoughts were getting muddled. God, Sakura smelled so good and her sound - her sweet moaning and the way she called his name- Sasuke released again. He moved harder and faster. Everything felt so good - he never wanted this to end. He was apart of his wife and she was filled with him. "Sakura," he groaned, fixing his red eyes upon his wife. She was sweaty and her cheeks were red, breasts and stomach moving together against his thrusts. She was so beautiful.

He kissed her, pressed his tongue into her mouth, still calling for her as she squeezed him tightly with release. He came too.

When the incubus took a breath, exhaustion suddenly hit him. His heart was hammering against his chest and he felt out of breath. His dark eyes slid down to his wife's belly, pushed far up with his seed. Another pen hit the ground, reminding him he had just fucked off everything on his desk - literally.

He glanced at the window - the snow storm outside had calmed. There was too much to even dream of going outside right now - but at least there was pause to it.

Carefully, Sasuke slipped out of his wife. She looked so tired on his desk - he didn't want to move her. "Sakura," he said quietly. Her green eyes wandered to him, "I'm sorry. I must have gotten excited."

She simply nodded.

Sasuke lifted her into his arms, carrying her across the hall to their bedroom and then into the bathroom. She looked pregnant with huge belly and the thought of actually mating with Sakura, producing an heir was enough to make him want to fuck her right on the counter. Instead, he pushed on her belly and watched his seed evacuate.

They had only been snowed in for a couple days, but it felt like an eternity trapped inside. "Are you cold?" Sasuke asked, rubbing Sakura's hips and stomach.

"Yeah, a bit. The heater is working but the house still feels cold." She pulled her shirt down from where it had been pulled up above her breasts.

Sasuke made a noise of understanding and stood, "You like hot chocolate right? I'll make some."

A few minutes later, Sakura managed to leave the bathroom, the ghost of her husband's touch making walking a bit difficult. She went down the stairs and saw Sasuke dropping tiny marshmallows in her mug.

She went to the living room and turned on the TV, a mindless zombie movie playing. She grabbed a blanket and sat down as Sasuke came over with the steaming mug. He set it on the table and kissed the top of her head before sitting down on the couch and pulling her into his lap.

Sakura picked up the mug and leaned back into her husband, warmth easing into her from all sides. She felt content just remaining here with her hot chocolate and her husband with the soft sounds of the TV in the background.

Sasuke suddenly stiffened under her. On the TV, a couple was desperately kissing, one last time together before the end - these kinds of movies always had a scene like that. For Sasuke, it must have been like watching food porn. Under her butt she could feel him getting hard - again.

Sasuke took the mug from her hands and set it on the coffee table. "Sorry," rasped in her ear, "I just can't seem to get enough of you."


End file.
